Shepherd Sleepover
by moreawake
Summary: Addek and FHBs. It's raining in Seattle again, and the Shepherd kids get scared by loud thunder. Pure fluff. Oneshot.


**Title:** Shepherd Sleepover  
**Pairing:** Addek  
**Summary:** Set about six years after the shower incident. It's raining in Seattle again, and the Shepherd kids get scared by loud thunder.  
**Disclaimer:** Shonda/ABC own everything, including Grey's characters, storylines, and my soul. I own nothing.

**A/N:** Hey guys. This is my first attempt at writing something. I love Addek/FHB stories, so I decided to write one of my own. It's a Oneshot.. fluff. That's about it.. Thanks for reading. Dana

* * *

**Shepherd Sleepover**

It was raining in Seattle as usual when Derek came home late Friday night. As he walked through the front door of his house, he was met with the sight of Addison asleep on the couch, curled up underneath a blanket with the glow of the television illuminating her face. He locked the door behind him and then quietly made his way toward his wife. She looked exhausted with her mouth slightly open, head of messy hair laying halfway on a throw pillow, and one arm hanging off the edge of the couch. Derek sat down on the floor next to her and brought her arm back up onto the couch. Addison shifted a bit when he did this, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," Derek said before leaning in to give her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Hey," Addison responded sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Time for me to take you upstairs to sleep in a real bed."

Derek rose and pulled Addison up off the couch into his arms. When he came to their room, he laid her on the bed and walked over to the bassinette in the corner of the room to check on their six-week-old daughter. He smiled when he looked in to see her sound asleep on her side, dressed in a yellow and white duck onesie, with her thumb stuck in her mouth.

"It took me forever to get her to sleep," Addison whispered from behind him. "The storm earlier really shook her up."

Derek turned and gave his wife a sympathetic look. "Sorry that I wasn't here to help out. We had an emergency surgery come up, and that ended up taking longer than I expected."

"That's okay. You do your fair share around here, so I'm not complaining." She smirked. "Plus I love you, and I love her."

"Well good because I love you, too," he said as he walked across the room to remove his work clothes. "How were our other two today?"

"Just fine. No problems getting them to sleep since I took them to the park to play for a while after dinner."

He laughed. "Good plan. Get them completely exhausted so they will go to sleep without putting up a fight."

"Hey. Now that we're outnumbered, sometimes I need to take drastic measures," she joked. "But unfortunately, it made me just as tired as them."

Derek climbed into bed, and Addison snuggled up next to him.

"I love you, Derek."

"I love you, too, baby," he responded as he wrapped an arm around her and settled in to sleep with the sound of the Seattle rain falling outside.

Less than an hour later, a loud burst of thunder woke the sleeping infant in the bassinette, and she began to cry loudly, waking her mother and father.

"Seriously? Ugh. No way." Addison mumbled, half-asleep.

"I'll get her, Ad. It's my turn." Derek rolled out of bed and walked across the room. He lifted the tiny girl up in her blanket and settled her against his chest. "Shhhh... Emily. It's okay. That's just rain. Daddy's got you, and Mommy's right here. It's all right, baby. Shhh…"

Addison turned over to watch her husband trying to comfort their daughter. Derek rocked her, whispered to her, and gently patted her back in attempt to calm her down, causing Addison's face to break into a soft smile. He was so good with their children. Within a few minutes, Emily stopped crying and began to hiccup in Derek's arms.

"Bring her back to bed with us. It doesn't sound like it's letting up any out there."

Derek placed their daughter in the middle of the bed on her back and laid back down. He and Addison were now fully awake and observing a sleepy Emily hiccupping softly between them.

"Looks like Daddy is better at making you feel better than Mommy, huh Emmy?" Addison asked while lightly tracing circles on the little girl's tummy. The baby responded with a gurgle-turned-hiccup, causing her parents to laugh.

"I think she just missed me." Derek responded as Emily took a tight grip on his finger with her tiny hand.

"I'm sure she did. I know I miss you during the day." She leaned over the baby and kissed her husband. "I wish we could always stay home together with them. I'm really going to hate leaving them in the Hospital's Daycare Center once I start back to work."

"I know, but we've done it twice before, and it's been fine," he assured her.

They continued to watch their youngest child in awe as the rain continued to pour outside. Although it was still early to tell, it was pretty obvious that Emily Claire Shepherd was going to look just like her Daddy-- dark, thick hair and bright blue eyes. She gurgled and squirmed around for a bit, kicking her feet under the blanket before her eyelids drooped closed and her chest began to rise and fall rhythmically. Addison and Derek could have watched their little girl like that forever. Addison grinned proudly at the life she and Derek had created who was sleeping so peacefully between them. She glanced up to see Derek looking at her, the same expression of pride on his face, causing her to grin even wider.

Sadly, though, this perfect moment did not last much longer; lightning struck particularly close, causing the power to go out. Loud thunder quickly followed, shaking the house.

Emily was again startled awake, as was her older sister Alyssa who was sleeping in her room just down the hall.

"DADDY? …MOMMY? COME HERE! MY NIGHTLIGHT IS NOT WORKING NOW, AND IT IS VERY LOUD AND VERY RAINY AND VERY DARK AND I AM VERY SCARED!" yelled the three-year-old. "PUH-LEEEEEASE COME HEEEEERE!"

Derek stood up again to get his older daughter. "I'll be right there, princess. Just stay in your bed since it's so dark."

Addison lifted a screaming Emily up while mouthing a "thank you" to Derek before he left the room.

"I'm sorry about all this rain, baby girl, but we live in Seattle, and it rains here all the time. Don't worry, though, because it's not always this loud," she told her as she rocked her and stroked her baby-soft cheek. As Addison's finger brushed over the little girl's chin, she opened her mouth, trying to get it around her mother's finger.

"Does that mean you're hungry? Do you need to eat? Maybe that would help you. Yes, I think it would," she cooed.

Derek walked into his daughter's room where he could see her laying in her bed with blankets pulled up all the way to her chin. Alyssa Jane Shepherd looked and acted exactly like her mother—red hair, blue-green eyes, a bit of a temper, and a love of playing dress-up. She was also a classic daddy's girl who adored her father and had him completely wrapped around her finger.

"Hi, Princess," Derek said softly as he knelt down by Alyssa's bed.

"Hi, Daddy. What happened? It is really dark and scary."

"I think lightning hit something near by and made all of the power go out, so that's why your nightlight isn't working."

"Oh. Well it has been raining all day, and I don't like that. I woke up when Emmy did before. I can't sleep. Can I come sleep with you and Mommy?"

"Of course, baby."

Derek went to pick Alyssa up when it thundered loudly again, causing her to scramble into his arms. He lifted her up and walked across the room into the hallway. On the way back to his and Addison's room, he peeked into his oldest child's room. Five-year-old Griffin Montgomery Shepherd was sitting up in his red racecar bed with his blue quilt from his Aunt Izzie draped over his head and shoulders. Griffin looked like a mix of his parents. He had his father's smile and dark, wavy hair, combined with his mother's nose and blue-green eyes. He was a very good older brother to his sisters and very helpful to his parents.

"Hi Griffy!" his sister exclaimed as her father carried her into the room.

"Hey, bud. Is it too dark in here for you? We were just going back to me and Mommy's room. Would you like to join us?" Derek inquired.

"Sure… but I'm not scared," the young boy responded, sounding like he did not quite believe himself. "I can help you protect Mommy and the girls from the storm and the dark and stuff."

"Thanks, Griff. I sure could use your help."

"Yeah. I'm really scared, Griffy, and Emmy was crying two times!"

Derek shifted Alyssa to his other arm, and lifted Griffin up so that he was now carrying one child on each side.

Addison was just finishing her attempt to feed Emily when Derek walked in carrying their two older children. She looked up and grinned at the three of them.

"Hi, Mommy! It's scary in my room, so Daddy said I could come in here."

"And I was awake and not scared at all," Griffin insisted, "so I thought I would help Daddy protect you and Alyssa and Emily."

"And I needed the help because I don't think I could keep three girls safe all by myself," Derek told his wife, playing along with his son.

"Well it sure is nice to see all three of you, and thank you, Griffin, for helping Daddy. Emily and I sure were scared in here when he went to go get you guys," Addison said.

Derek knelt down and stood the kids on the floor. Griffin walked over to Addison's side of the bed and crawled in next to her and Emily who was falling asleep against Addison's chest. Derek then climbed into bed next to Addison and swung Alyssa up to lay next to him.

"So this is quite the Shepherd Sleepover, isn't it?" Addison asked as her husband and children settled into the king size bed.

Derek laughed and grasped his wife's spare hand. "It sure is. Now we just need to get some good sleep at this sleepover so we can have a fun day tomorrow at the zoo."

"It's not going to rain all day again, is it?" Griffin asked sleepily, curled up next to his mother.

"I hope not, Griff. I checked the weather on the news before Daddy came home, and the report looked good." Addison told him.

"I wanna see elephants. I like elephants. Mommy, Daddy… Can we see elephants?" Alyssa asked from her position curled up next to her father.

"We can see elephants, baby, but first we need to sleep because Daddy has had a really long shift at work and needs lots of sleep before we can go," her mother responded. She had not thought about how even though her day had been long, Derek's had been longer. No wonder he was pretending to be asleep already.

"Okay. Good night-night, Mommy and Daddy and Griffy and Emmy."

"Goodnight, Mommy, Daddy, and Alyssa, and Emily. I love you."

"Goodnight. We love you."

In no time at all, all three children were sleeping soundly, and the storm outside had calmed significantly. Derek cracked an eye open to check and make sure. He opened the other when he noticed that Addison was also awake, smiling up at the ceiling with Emily asleep on top of her. She felt Derek looking at her and shifted to look at him.

"This is pretty much perfect," she whispered happily. "Thank you for this. I didn't even think about how exhausting your shift must have been."

"No problem. Like you said, this is pretty much perfect. Our little Shepherd Sleepover."


End file.
